1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus equipped with drive brackets.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacture and assembly of electronic apparatuses has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of electronic apparatuses, and yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is mounting of devices in an electronic apparatus. An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower, or server, usually includes drive brackets to mount disk drives, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital videodisc (DVD) drives, and floppy disk drives. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. However, when all of the drive brackets are filled with disk drives, new disk drives cannot be mounted in the electronic apparatus.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.